Change
by arisaswordheart
Summary: What happens when there is suddenly a cruel twist? New Moon.  Okay, so I thought what I did was horrible, so I wrote [more] sequel[s]! Note: It is possible to simply read chapter 1 or 1 and 2, but not 1, 2 and 3 [need to read 4 as well].
1. Change

**

* * *

**

**Change**

**The world is coming to an end**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I _know_. Hate me, Edward lovers – I hate me too. However an idea can't be ignored! It calls to me and I must respond and comply… After I finish this, I'll go and beat myself up….

* * *

--

"Alice!" I called out in surprise. I hadn't seen Alice in such a very long time and launched myself at her happily to hug her – forgetting she was as hard as stone of course. It was like running headlong into a brick wall.

"Bella..." Alice's voice was pained and I looked up and saw her pitch black eyes. Se was thirsty – desperately so.

"Oops, sorry."

I stepped back quickly, but Alice's expression did not change from its set pained features.

"Alice?"

"Bella… It's Edward."

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat even as it plummeted in dread. "Yes?"

"He's dead, Bella, he's dead…"

I froze and stared somewhat unseeingly at Alice for a while, numb and unfeeling, even as pain seared in my chest.

"Dead…? How?" A memory shifted at the back of my mind. "The…Volturi?"

Alice shook her head angrily, in grief, though she glanced at me in some surprise when I mentioned the Volturi.

"Victoria intended to come and kill you, a mate for a mate, but Edward convinced her to fight him instead and to leave you alone." She let out a hiss between her teeth and drew a deep breath again. "Edward is fast, but even he can't fight multiple opponents at once. They ganged up on him and we weren't there in time to help. He had no chance."

I stared at her again. The thought was almost… well, unbelievable. Edward had been such a strong vampire. It was hard to believe he could actually be dead.

But if it was … The pain that struck me was almost unbearable. To never see him again… I had gone through that once already – I didn't think I could do it again. I could feel the edges of the hole crumble even more.

"Bella?" Alice asked anxiously.

"I'm okay, Alice." It was surprising how calm my voice seemed to be even as the pain reared inside me and the hole seared and throbbed.

Alice arched an elegant brow at me anxiously though, and helped me over to the couch. She stared at me for a while before looking away and saying softly.

"You do know he loved you, don't you?"

"I don't know." I whispered. After all Edward had said, what could I believe now? He had said didn't want me and this just supported that I had always thought myself inadequate for him. He had said I wasn't good for him either. There was no way he could love me.

"Bella!" Alice hissed, angrily – though I had no idea where the anger was directed. "Why do you question the dead? He loved you, alright?" Her tone softened. "He lied so then you could get on with your life and you could be safe. Safe from what danger our presence puts you in!"

I shook my head stubbornly, tears beginning to slip down my cheeks now. No…_No_.

"Why can you believe the lie but not the truth?" Alice asked sadly, as she watched. "I can't do for you what Edward might have. I'm so sorry, Bella."

_I'm so sorry it had to be this way – that it turned out this way – that there is nothing I can do for you now._

I swiped the tears away, but they continued flowing relentlessly.

"Listen, Bella." Alice's eyes were pleading as she tried to make me understand. "Edward wanted to keep you safe. He would rather rip himself up that have you hurt. Edward moped around for ages after he left you. He didn't stay with us; he left us because Jasper was going crazy off the emotions rolling off him!"

I frowned at Alice even as I swiped the last of the tears away. I was listening.

"Jasper told me afterwards. Love, grief, misery, regret. It was such a complex combination and the emotions were so very intense.

"We _owe_ Edward. Every move we've made in the past is usually one of us. When one of us attacked someone accidentally, we would have to move. We couldn't refuse this to him." Then she shook her head again. "And Edward was always the odd one out. He's been alone for so long. We wanted him to be happy and if this was what he wanted, who are we to refuse him of it? He cared more about your happiness than his own."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can't be happy, though. I can't be happy without Edward." My thoughts drifted towards Jacob, but I knew in my heart that I would never be whole again without Edward.

"I told him once; I didn't care about my soul. He could have it, because it was his already – just like my heart is his."

_You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!_

"I don't want a world without him." I sighed, pain tearing at the ragged hole again.

"No." Alice was firm. "He would want you to live. Live on. For him."

I smiled a little.

_Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself._

_I will, Edward._

--

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out,  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come.  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end,  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come,

Let's see how far we've come.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** This is from the heart, actually. I'm just writing as it pours out, just like one reading from a scene, never mind that I did editing. However, I tried to pour out as much emotion in the words as possible. 

Why the lyrics? I have no idea… I think it's the idea of things **ending** – mainly… (The song is 'How far we've come' by Matchbox 20. Okay, fine, it was on the radio when I was typing this.)

Thanks for reading… I'll go and kick myself now for killing Edward… Waah.

**

* * *

Review?** Even if it is to… abuse me for killing Edward off.

* * *


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**

* * *

Change - Part 2**

* * *

**Unexpected Happenings**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, no guarantee this will work well at all… anyway though, here's a sequel – let's bring Edward back to life! 

Also, I don't have a religion, no. I'm not an atheist either though, so don't worry… Just know that anything related to religion will probably have a larger degree of inaccuracy…

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I thought we established this before…

* * *

--

Time passes – even when it seems impossible. Even for me.

But I had promised him – to live on – and that was what I was doing, whether it meant I lived half dead or not.

"Bella?" Jacob glanced at me.

I snapped out of my reverie. "Uh, yes?"

Jacob grinned a little. "Bella, I was just asking if you wanted to go down to the beach."

"Oh. Sorry. Okay."

Although I lived life normally, like it was an everyday life, it definitely was not. After Alice had come to me with her news, the hole had hurt even more than before, threatening to kill me altogether.

And yet, her presence – even if for a short time – and Jacob's persistence in being my friend had eased my pain just the tiniest bit. Even so, the pain was there and it could not be easily ignored – that was something I would have to live with.

Even as I followed Jacob down to the beach, my mind whirred and an idea flew into my head. Even if _he_ was dead, there was no reason they could object to granting me this.

"Actually, Jacob..."

He turned to me now, a little annoyed, "Yeah?"

I tried to smile apologetically , "I actually have something I need to do, sorry."

Disappointment washed over his face and I felt a stab of guilt but pushed it away. This was something I needed to do and I didn't want to put it off any more than was necessary – whether time was important or not.

"Okay."

"Sorry."

I dashed off in the opposite direction – tripping once when I wasn't watching closely enough – and back to Jacob's house, retrieving my coat. Then I stumbled out to my truck and waved to Jacob, who was walking back slowly, as I drove away.

I pulled up noisily in front of the Cullen's house, unsure of what I was supposed to do next. Alice didn't live here anymore, but I was counting on her seeing me in a vision and coming to meet me.

I was right.

The door opened as I got out of my truck and Alice stepped down to give me a hug. All feelings of nervousness, anxiety, fear – even that long pain – disappeared, even as I realised what must have happened.

"Jasper!" I smiled at him as Alice drew back.

"Come in," Alice pulled me inside and I took a look around. Although I wanted to run and hide and cry over the memories that swamped me, I remained calm – legacy of Jasper's power – sat down next to Alice on the couch. Jasper settled opposite us.

The sheets which had formerly covered the furniture and the fine layer of dust which had covered the floor before was al gone and the house was back in its glory. There was the sound of a door opening upstairs and Esme and Carlisle descended the stairs as I looked up.

"Bella!" There was genuine welcome in their voices, although their faces showed a little grief.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle."

I stood up again and Esme gave me a hug. Alice made a sound as though she were clearing her throat.

"Now that we're all down here, we need to discuss your… decision."

I sighed. Of course Alice would know already. No need to even explain.

"As you … _might_ already know, I want to request to be turned into a vampire."

The Cullens' faces were grim and serious.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Esme asked gently.

I nodded firmly. "Yes. Even if I can't spend the rest of my life with … Edward, I want to be a vampire."

Esme looked at Carlisle who nodded ever so slightly.

"If that's what you want, Bella." She frowned though. "Although Edward was always against this. He did want you to be stuck suspended in time forever like we are."

I shook my head. "I want this… and I'll feel closer to him this way as well." I whispered.

Alice put an arm around me and looked up at Carlisle beseechingly. Jasper moved uncomfortably on the opposite side, trying to keep the emotions at bay.

"Alright." Carlisle sighed at last. "If that's what you want, Bella."

I smiled up at him and looked at all four of them.

"Thank you," I said, meaning it with all my heart.

--

"I can't stand this waiting." I moaned to Alice, who sat next to me.

Alice sighed. "You know we had to fix up things so we could explain why you disappeared. No one's seen us yet, so they can't connect anything to us, but the main thing is keeping Charlie and Renee in the dark."

"At least it is this afternoon." I sighed as well and drew my legs to my chest.

Although I knew it hurt Jacob that I wasn't visiting him and the last time I had talked to him was through a phone call, I was spending more time with the Cullens – or more specifically, Alice.

Alice helped heal some of the hole in me, numbing the pain so it was a little more bearable. Alice was truly like a sister and I was glad she was around.

Carlisle emerged from the house, Jasper tailing, and I could feel the wave of calm wash over me again. It was a little annoying, but I had to admit, it did help.

"It's almost time, Bella." Carlisle said softly. "You should go home and say your last farewells, though you should try to be inconspicuous."

I nodded. "Of course."

Alice broke in. "What about the werewolves? They won't try to attack us?"

I glanced at her in some surprise. Although I knew that they knew about the werewolves, this was the first tie they actually discussed them – in my presence anyway.

"Can't you tell, Alice?"

Alice looked at me, frustrated. "No, I can't see the futures of werewolves. Everything disappears."

That was news to me…

Carlisle glanced at me again as Jasper murmured, "A volunteer should be different."

"True." Alice said, just as softly.

Esme stuck her head out the door. "Carlisle, we're ready and Bella has about two hours before we fetch her again."

I nodded. "Thanks Esme."

It was time – to say my last goodbyes.

--

_Two Decades Later (20 Years Later, anyway)_

_2025_

Some people say that time heals all wounds – I tell them that it is complete and utter rubbish – but for the quote 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', I agree in every way possible.

It's not just Edward that I miss so desperately either. I miss Charlie and Renee and all my other friends – especially Jacob. This was the decision I made, however, and I probably won't ever see them again.

I wonder though, if I went back one day, would they remember me? Jacob could have not aged, certainly – I'd found out that they don't age until a certain point – but now that there weren't any vampires around, would they have turned back into normal young men?

We were lucky that day. The werewolves did not manage to get any of us, but they did attack. Eventually though, they retreated on Jacob's order and we escaped and ran.

I don't think I'll ever see Forks again.

"Bella!" Alice called from her room. "Do you want to go shopping?"

I sighed. Same old Alice. "Not really…"

"Please?" Alice bounded downstairs and looked at me beseechingly.

Argh. How could I continue to resist?

"Alright, okay, Alice."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands and laughed. "Let's go, then."

Alice's cheerfulness was contagious and I found myself laughing with her despite myself.

We got into her car and she drove, speeding as usual, to her favourite clothes shop. I rolled my eyes as got out and Alice bounded out and through the doors and followed at a slower pace.

Suddenly I froze, staring at the back of a boy in front of me. It couldn't be…

And yet, the hair was so very familiar – the same tint of bronze.

I couldn't tell though, all I could see was his back. It could be anyone… anyone at all.

He turned and I gasped, my eyes widening. It looked exactly like him – _exactly_. Inside the shop, Alice frowned and came back to me, eyes flickering in the direction I was looking. She froze.

He spied me standing in the doorway and came over.

"Hello, I'm new in these parts. Could you direct me, by any chance?" His voice was as melodic as ever, although admittedly, slightly dimmed.

I felt as though my throat was stuck, I couldn't get a word out.

"Of course." Alice replied, as we both stared into his green eyes.

"Wonderful. My name's Edward. Could you please tell me…"

I didn't hear the rest of it as I smiled and the ache of the hole which still remained with me eased.

How strange. Edward had never believed that he had a soul and yet now, such a thing had occurred.

I laughed, ignoring the questioning look of this new Edward, and pointed out the direction of the shop he wanted with Alice.

Good things do happen after all.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go. Happy ending for all? I have no intention of continuing this, by the way. All you need to know is that they'll get together again somehow – they're star-crossed lovers, remember? They'll remember each other, even if different lives! Edward's memories are down there somewhere!

* * *


	3. Rogue Vampires

**

* * *

Change - Part 3**

* * *

**Rogue Vampires**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, so it went from being one part to three parts… Nevermind… I hope that it's okay though – this mightn't necessarily work – as usual.

Funny enough I _am_ continuing this because I have ideas for this but for **A Second Chance** I'm somewhat dry… Urgh.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Meaningless babble is all that belongs to me – anyway… I suppose you could say I only own the plot, since I did kill a main character off?

* * *

--

_Edward_

I looked at the girl with long brown hair and gold eyes curiously as she laughed. I didn't understand, but it was a beautiful sound – not to mention a familiar one – for all that I had no idea where I'd heard it before.

She pointed out the shop I wanted with whom I had assumed to be her sister, but I hesitated before moving across.

"So, um, what are your names?"

I saw the second girl's mouth twitch as though she were trying not to laugh. I could almost hear her brain ticking away. I hoped I wasn't making a fool of myself. The first girl I had seen answered for both of them, smiling herself – though I could see it was a friendly smile.

"I'm Bella Cullen and this is my sister, Alice Cullen."

Alice grinned widely at me and, giving Bella a meaningful look, dashed back into the store. I raised my eyebrows at her as she escaped – what was that all about? – and Bella turned back to me. She looked somewhat … enlightened.

"What's your last name, Edward?"

"Masen." I replied, easily, though surprised that I could stand and chat so casually with this girl. "We've only been here a week, actually. Have you been here long?"

She laughed. "A few years… Did you come with your family?"

I nodded, even while wondering why I was answering all her questions without even knowing her very well, but for some reason, I _did_ feel extremely comfortable with her – more comfortable than I'd ever been with anyone.

"You could say that, I guess."

Her look was inquisitive, honest and open. She was genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?"

"My father moved because of his work and so did some other families with us."

"Around these parts?" There was a laugh in the voice.

I snorted. "Yeah."

"So you moved with someone else you knew as well?"

Oh, she was catching on very quickly. I nodded affirmative even as I looked at her now-concerned face and knew what she would be asking next.

"Who?" She said a little hesitantly, sporting a somewhat guilty look for asking.

"My girlfriend."

Bella stared at me and froze.

--

_Bella_

I hadn't expected that – not at all.

Of course I should have expected it, I supposed, but I really hadn't had that much time to prepare for this meeting – not that I knew it would happen in the first place. Now though, I glanced at Alice and wondered if she had known – if that had been the whole purpose of this trip in the first place.

I didn't know what to say after he had told me about his girlfriend. I just, well, _froze_, you could say. I knew he was probably staring at me in confusion – but I was too bewildered to care. Alice looked over and came to my rescue.

"Bella! Can you come and help me, please?"

I broke out of my daze, glanced at her and swiftly pulled my gaze back as I smiled at Edward again, though I knew there'd probably be some painful edge in it this time.

"Sorry, Alice wants me. I'll see you around?"

He _was_ looking confused, but smiled as he nodded. "Sure, definitely."

I hurried inside the shop as he turned to go to his and tried to ambush Alice, who dodged me, rolling her eyes and sighing, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Bella, try to ambush me when I _don't_ call you to come." She turned to look at me now. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded. I felt better than I had in a very long time. Gazing at her sideways, I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know anything about this, Alice?"

Alice's face was innocent, but I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"No." She sounded honest enough.

Then she frowned, staring at the clothes in front of her though her eyes were distant. She growled.

"Rogue vampires are coming into these parts." She sighed heavily. "We need to get home and tell the others. I suppose we'll have to go dispose of them tonight or the Volturii will be on our heads soon."

I nodded and Alice pulled out a cell phone, punching in Carlisle's number and telling him at vampire speed to meet him at the house. Then she reluctantly put the clothes back on the shelves and we ran out as fast as we were permitted to – obviously we couldn't break the average-human-speed limit.

I glanced back as we left and saw Edward watching us amusedly from the doorway of his shop. He turned and walked off in the opposite direction even as I laughed once again and my (now dead) heart leapt.

I would see him again, I was sure of it.

--

_Edward_

Sometimes it's strange what life brings you, suddenly, out of the blue.

This girl who I had barely known for more than five minutes – I already felt an attraction to, as if I'd known her for almost forever. That was the strange thing – the feelings of familiarity and an unexplainable 'wholeness' when she was around.

Even so, I had to leave eventually and she went off to her sister, and I to my shop. I watched them leave a short while later and then left, myself, going to my car. Unlocking it, I got in and began to drive home through the darkening streets. Suddenly my eyes widened and I stamped on the brakes, the car skidding to a loud halt as I tried to make out the object on the ground in the light from the headlights.

Frowning, I got out and walked forward cautiously to see what it was, my mind rejecting what I truly believe it to be. Even as I stared though, suddenly it moved and a pair of blood red eyes stared into mine. I stumbled back in surprise and fear and made to scramble to my car, but the person was behind me in an instant, vanishing and reappearing – as though he had somehow teleported himself there.

I froze, holding my breath in dread, didn't move. What did he want? I crumpled as he gave me a hard blow to the back of the neck and I dropped off into unconsciousness, my body hitting the road with some force and my vision getting covered in darkness.

The last things I remembered were being dragged across the ground and teeth grazing my neck.

Then I knew no more – nothing but the pain.

--

_Bella_

"Did we get them all, Alice?" Jasper asked as we piled the last 'body' onto the fire, which sent billowing clouds of purple into the air.

"Mmm… Yes, it looks like we did." Alice murmured, eyes glazed.

I picked up a piece of white off the ground and tossed it in as well, a little proud of myself even as Esme came and gave me a hug.

"That was really well done for your first fight, Bella."

I grinned at her. "I've got great teachers though."

Emmett gave a booming laugh and Rosalie grinned as well, rolling her eyes at the same time. Jasper smiled also, but then his eyes suddenly shot to Alice as she stared in what seemed to be horror at him.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice looked at me and repeated the words she had said long ago.

"Bella… It's Edward."

My heart filled with dread once again.

As it once had before.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Okay.. so it'll take even longer now… Fine, one last chapter… to fix everything up. 

To be honest, I don't like the shopping bit at all – but that was the way I saw it, so that's what I wrote. Even if it means I'm not all that happy about it.

**Review?** You know you… want to?

* * *


End file.
